Lessons Learned
by zacefanno1
Summary: Life for the Boltons has been a journey. Troy and Gabriella dodged most obstacles thrown at them. Now their daughter is back from college and she is just beginning her life. But for Natalia Bolton, lessons are learned.


Hey guys! This is the sequel to Stand by Me. I hope you like it. Also, I am a big fan of having visuals, so I made a video on youtube that has a picture of what I want my characters to look like. youtube watch?v=8OskgOEqqjs Please review!

* * *

**Lessons Learned**

by zacefanno1

Chapter One

"Say cheese," thirty-seven years old Gabriella Bolton said to a group of college graduate, Natalia Bolton's friends. She smiled as the variety of girls laughed and hugged each other before they went their own ways. "My baby!" Gabriella bundled her daughter in her own arms.

The twenty-two years old laughed as her mother let her go, "Mom!"

"What? It's not every day my baby graduates from college!" Gabriella watched as her father wrapped his look a-like up in his arms.

"Go get Grant over here and let's get another picture." Troy released her and tousled her brown locks. "I'm proud of you baby." Olivia Bolton ran up to her oldest sister and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations sis! You too Grant!" Olivia also ran over to her sister's boyfriend of 3 years.

"There's Mr. Honors graduate!" thirteen years old Noah Bolton high fived the twenty-one years old young man.

"Thanks, man!" Grant Brandon, current boyfriend of Natalia Bolton smiled at the Bolton family as Anastasia Bolton ran up to them. "Ana, how's it going?"

"Not bad, Grantley! Congratulations you guys!" The same locks as Natalia's were held in a delicate bun.

Natalia jumped in Grant's arms, "We did it, baby!" They shared a small kiss and he brought her back to the ground. Placing her arms around his body she watched as her continued conversation with her family.

The Bolton family grew many additions after we left off. Natalia Peyton Bolton grew up favoring her father a lot. She held the deep blue 'Bolton' eyes and a semi-dark brunette shade. She was built extremely like her mother and inherited the Montez brain, as seen from her special marks on her diploma.

Six years after Natalia, Anastasia Lorraine Bolton was brought into the world. Unlike her older sister, Ana did not inherit a hearing problem, none of the rest of the Bolton children did. Anastasia showed more of her mother's facial looks, she still had Troy's hair and beautiful eyes. Both sisters favored each other. She is fifteen now and doesn't put as much time into her studies like her sister, but still is an overall good student.

Next, is Noah Thomas Carter Bolton, who is thirteen. He looks much like Troy. Unlike Natalia and Troy, the rest of the children didn't obtain the love for basketball. Noah was more into running and foot sports.

Lastly, we have Olivia Noel Bolton. She doesn't look much like her sisters but still has the blue eyes. She is a very artistic person and is involved in many school activities. Besides Anastasia she looks up to Natalia the most.

* * *

"It feels so good to be back at home." Natalia sat one of her bags next to the front door. Anastasia grabbed a few more bags and followed her sister to her room. "This is my favorite place to be." Both entered the room with Natalia written on the door. It was filled with a variety of cultural colors and designs.

"I'm glad your back, Nat."

They both sat on the bed and began chatting about different things. "So tell me about this boy of yours." Natalia smiled as her sister's face turned beet red.

"His name is Cody. He has the cutest smile!" Ana gushed over him.

"Oh, a keeper." They both laughed. "Is it getting serious?"

"We've been 'going steady' for half a year." She leaned back against the bed. "I can't tell this stuff to mom, but we've made love a couple of times." Again, her face grew a toasty red.

"Wow, sex is a big deal."

"I know. Did I start too early? When did you start?"

"Well, Grant and I didn't make love until the beginning of last year. When I knew he was the real deal." She stared at Ana's shocked face. "What?"

"You mean you were a virgin until your junior year of college?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to give myself away before then, plus I don't want to have a baby yet." Ana nodded.

"Like mom and dad did."

* * *

Natalia walked into the living room and sat beside her dad on the couch. Troy smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the TV.

"So when does Grant leave home?" Natalia looked at him and then leaned into his side.

"Two weeks. He has to spend time with his grandmother first."

"Well you know the rules." Troy explained in a specific way. Natalia nodded and laughed a little. "I'm really happy you're here, your mom miss you like crazy."

"Are you sure it's not you?"

"Well of course I miss you just as much!"

"You know I can't stay here forever." She looked at him and nudged his arm. Smiling Troy pulled her closer to himself.

"I know, I know. But we can have you for a couple of years at least."

"Abou-" She was interrupted as her youngest sister ran up to them from the kitchen.

"Natalia! Can you come to the mall with us?" She jumped on her lap.

"Oh, of course."

* * *

"Yes Grant. I will tell them soon." Natalia whispered against the closet door. "I know. But it's not as easy for me. I have a big family." She sighed and waited for her turn to reply. "I am more attach- what? Of course they will be upset!" She shushed her voice so no one else would hear. She soon smiled as she listened to her boyfriend. "I know, in a year's time it's going to be Mrs. Grant Brandon." "Uh-huh, I love you baby. Goodnight."

101

Natalia walked into the kitchen whiffing the wonderful food aroma. "Good morning! It smells amazing in here." She kissed Olivia on the head and ruffled her hair a little. "Hey sis!"

"Morning Nata!"

"Buenos días, mi hermana!" Ana said as Natalia tried to attack her hair.

"Nat, I learned to sign more last night." Natalia smiled at her youngest sister and signed a quick phrase. "Uh…" Everyone laughed as Olivia was obviously confused.

"Help her out Ana."

"She said 'Show me.' Goof!"

"Oh! Okay." They all watched as the small girl slowly remembered and signed a sentence in sign language.

"Noah said goodbye?" Natalia translated. "Okay? I'm a little confused." She looked up to her mother for an explanation.

"Your father took Noah to soccer camp early this morning. We didn't want to wake you, so we told Olivia to give you the message." Ana nodded after her mother as she stirred the food on the stove.

"He is really pumped for this camp!" Natalia nodded as the family went back to normal conversation and plates were being served.

"Ana, what are you up to today?"

"Aunt Sharpay is taking us shopping."

"How is she? And Michael?" Gabriella sat down beside them and jumped in the conversation.

"Well she is totally renewed now with having Michael. Peter, he is the one needing the most help."

Natalia laughed as she pictured it, "I bet! Sharpay probably has that baby being shopped for everyday!"

"You know it."

"Mom, are you going with them?"

"No honey, I have to prepare for our first of many family dinners."

"Need any help?"

"I'd love my wonderful daughter's help."

* * *

Gabriella walked around the kitchen handing different dishes to her eldest daughter. "Hey tall one, how about some of your help with this shelf!"

Laughing, Natalia stood up to reach the cabinet. "Yes my fun sized, but amazing mother!"

"So why did you volunteer to help?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you, momma." They both sat down and stirred their teas. Natalia scratched the back of her neck as she chuckled a little.

"You are just like your father and that gesture. C'mon tell your old mother what's up!"

"You are so not old! But, okay. I don't really know how to tell anyone this."

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything in confidence. I won't even tell Troy."

Laughing Natalia continued, "Well, a year from today actually, I'll start a job in Atlanta."

"Really?" Gabriella leaned over and hugged her, "That's great honey."

"You don't think it's too far?"

"Nat, you majored in international studies, I knew you wouldn't be close to New Mexico." Gabriella played with her drink before continuing, "Besides, I prepared myself for long-distance parenting." She watched as Natalia laughed.

"After that they want to send me to Belize!"

"That's so exciting! I'm so proud of you."

"that's not all. About a month ago," Natalia reached into her pocket and grasped a small ring. "Grant asked me to marry him." A big smile appeared on Gabriella's face and both girl jumped up squealing.

"Oh honey!"

"I'm so excited. I love him so much! And I am so happy with how things are turning out."

"Honey, I've never been more proud of the woman you've become. You have such a strong and promising head on those shoulders."

"I got it from you, momma."


End file.
